ERTL Company
The ERTL Company was a toy company which produced and released Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends toys from 1985 to 2004. Between 1993 and 1996 in the US, they were packaged and released for the Shining Time Station brand. The most popular range was a 1/64th scale die-cast models of the characters. Overview From 1985 to 1992, the releases of Thomas the Tank Engine merchandise ranges produced by ERTL had various packaging styles; often differing across the period, and between the different ranges. In 1993 all continuing ranges in the US had their packaging styles streamlined, with the packaging adopting a Shining Time Station theme. This including a countryside background, and the bluebird and butterfly logo. The reverse side often featured a numbered collector card of the character. The Shining Time Station themed packaging card was discontinued when the television series ended in 1996, and the international packaging themes were adopted for future releases. 1/64th Scale Die-cast Range Models The table below lists the released models, their first year of release, and the number of their collectors card. The table can be sorted by any of these three catagories Thomas and the Magic Railroad To celebrate the release of Thomas and the Magic Railroad in 2000, some models were given unique, special packaging. These models were Lady, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Thomas, Thomas and Mr. Conductor, James, Percy, Harold, Gordon, Henry, Toby, Bertie, Annie and Clarabel, and the Troublesome Trucks. Multi-packs In addition to the twin packs and Annie and Clarabel packs in the range, there are also other multi-packs. *3 Pack containing Thomas, Henry, and James *6 Pack containing Thomas, Toby, Bertie, Terence, Duncan and Rheneas *6 Pack containing Thomas, Toby, Bertie, Terence, Percy and Harold *6 Pack containing Mavis, Edward, Daisy, Duck, and two Troublesome Trucks *6 Pack containing D199, Sir Topham Hatt's Car, Rusty, Sir Handel, and two coaches Playsets *Wellsworth Station carry-along playset *Railyard carry-along playset *Construction playset *Seaport playset *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Playmat 3'x5' Gold Rail Series Based on the "Thomas Engine Collection Series" (TECS) range by Bandai in Japan, these models had magnetic couplings, and were a fraction smaller than a HO scale model train. The Gold Rail Series did not need rebranding, as it was launched to target the US market and already featured the Shining Time Station brand, with the logo prominently across the top of the packaging box. The range also appeared in other Western Countries, including Australia. Multiple model packet sleeves, called "Value-Paks", were exclusive to the US. Henry is listed on the back of the "Value-Paks" packaging but was never released. The Collectors Cards of the Gold Rail series match the Shining Time collectors cards of the 1/64th scale range; with the same illustration, description, and number, although formatted slightly differently to fit the different sized packaging. The Foolish Freight Car is an exception, as it takes the place of Sir Topham Hatt and the Engineer from the diecast range. Vehicles * #1 Thomas * #2 Edward * #4 Gordon * #5 James * #6 Percy * #7 Toby * #11 Annie * #12 Clarabel * #13 Bertie * #14 Ben * #15 Bill * #17 Harold * #20 Foolish Freight Car * #22 Troublesome Truck *Henry (unreleased) Value-Paks *Bertie & Toby *James & Edward *Thomas, Annie & Clarabel *Percy, Troublesome Truck & Foolish Freight Car Playsets *Ffarquhar Playset *Lower Suddery Playset *Turntable Playset *Sodor Shipping Playset Miniatures Around 1991, a miniature range was produced. The vehicles had sticker faces and were packaged with a small section of a railway. Once all were collected, the parts formed a playset. Multi-packs * Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel * Thomas, James, and trucks * Edward, Bertie, and Trevor * Edward, James, and Percy Playsets and Accessories Unlike the international packaging, the Shining Time packaging for the Playset components featured a photo of the product, instead of an illustration. *Thomas at the station *Bertie at the train crossing *Percy at the turntable *James at the signal box *Edward at the water tower *Thomas, Annie and Clarabel 4-corner Miniature Adventure Set *Thomas, Trevor and the Troublesome Trucks Deluxe Miniature Adventure Set Pull Back vehicles The first set of pull back vehicles were large 6 inch die cast models of Thomas and Percy, released in 1984. These could be operated by dragging the model backwards along the floor so their wheels could "wind up" and letting go to "unwind". After 1993, another set of pull back vehicles were released. 1/64 scale die cast models of Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Bertie used the same mechanism. These were under the range of "Pull back & go!". Trivia * The only 1/64th scale vehicle not released within the Shining Time Station range is the Saved from Scrap Trevor, as seen in Is This the End?. * Not every copy of Godred was marked as a Special Edition Engine. * Some 1/64th scale vehicles were released bundled with VHS tapes. **The only bundled VHS to mention Shining Time Station on the front cover of its box sleeve is the Better Late Than Never and Other Stories VHS with a model of Toby. * Some 1/64th scale models in their original pre-1993 Shining Time Station US packaging featured the phrase "As Seen on Shining Time Station" between the character's name and their moulded blister (specifically Edward and Gordon). Gallery Die-Cast Models ERTL01_thomas.jpg ERTL02_edward.jpg ERTL03_henry.jpg ERTL04_gordon.jpg ERTL05_james.jpg ERTL06_percy.jpg ERTL07_toby.jpg ERTL08_duck.jpg ERTL09_donald.JPG ERTL10_douglas.jpg ERTL13_bertie.JPG ERTL14_ben.jpg ERTL15_bill.JPG ERTL16_diesel.jpg ERTL17_harold.JPG ERTL18_henrietta.jpg ERTL19_terence.JPG ERTL20_tophamhatt.jpg ERTL21_trevor.jpg ERTL22_trucks.jpg ERTL23_set.jpg ERTL24_set.jpg ERTL25_windup.jpg ERTL26_boco.jpg ERTL27_MTW.jpg ERTL28_daisy.jpg ERTL29_mavis.jpg ERTL30_twin.jpg ERTL31_twin.JPG ERTL32_oliver.jpg ERTL33_bulgy.jpg ERTL34_truro.JPG ERTL35_fuel.jpg ERTL36_breakdown.jpg ERTL37_oldcoaches.jpg ERTL38_d199.JPG ERTL39_godred.jpg ERTL40_culdee.jpg ERTL41_george.jpg ERTL42_toad.jpg ERTL43_mail.jpg ERTL44_rusty.jpg ERTL45_petersam.jpg ERTL46_duncan.jpg ERTL47_sirhandel.jpg ERTL48_rheneas.jpg ERTL49_hattscar.jpg ERTL50_express.jpg Die-cast Multi-packs and Playsets ERTL3pack_thomashenryjames.JPG ERTL6pack_d199.jpg ERTL6pack_daisy.jpg ERTL6pack_harold.jpg ERTL6pack_terence.JPG ERTL6pack_reverseside.jpg|Reverse side of the 6 pack File:Sts_merch_ertl_carry-along_playset_4061.jpg File:Sts_merch_ertl_playset_railyard.jpg ERTLplayset_construction.JPG ERTLplayset_seaport.jpg ERTLplayset_mat1.JPG|Playmat label ERTLplayset_mat2.JPG|Playmat Gold Rail Vehicles Sts merch ertl goldrail 4714 gordon.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4712 edward.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4711 james.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4710 harold.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4709 bertie.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4708 toby.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4707 ben.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4706 bill.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4705 percy.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4703 tt.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4702 foolish.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4701 clarabel.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4700 annie.jpg Sts merch ertl gold line harold.jpg Sts merch ertl gold line ffarquhar.jpg Gold Rail Value-Paks and Playsets Sts merch ertl goldrail valuepak james edward.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4721 valuepak percy tt ff.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4718 turntable playset rear.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4718 turntable playset front.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4717 sodor shipping playset front.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4717 sodor shipping playset back.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4716 ffarquhar playset rear.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4716 ffarquhar playset front.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4715 lower suddery playset r.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4715 lower suddery playset fr.jpg Sts merch ertl goldrail 4715 lower suddery playset contents.jpg Sts merch ertl bandai ertl compare 01.jpg|Comparison between Ertl Gold Rail and Bandai TECS Sts merch ertl bandai ertl compare 02.jpg|Comparison between Ertl Gold Rail and Bandai TECS Minitures File:Sts_merch_ertl_playset_miniature.jpg ERTL_mini_packs.jpg|ERTL Miniatures ERTL_mini_thomasAC.jpg ERTL_mini_thomasjamesTT.jpg ERTL_mini_edwardd.JPG Pull Back Vehicles ERTL_PBG_thomas.jpg|Pull back and go Thomas Sts merch ertl pullback 4481 thomas 02.jpg ERTL_PBG_toby.jpg|Pull back and go Toby Sts merch ertl pullback 4482 percy 02.jpg ERTL_PBG_bertie.jpg|Pull back and go Bertie Sts merch ertl pullback 4483 bertie 02.jpg Sts merch ertl pullback 4484 toby 02.jpg ERTL_pullback_percy.jpg|Pullback motor Percy ERTL_pullback_thomas.jpg|Pullback motor Thomas Miscellaneous File:1992ERTLThomasrange.jpg|1992 range File:1993ERTLThomasrange.jpg|1993 range (1st half) ERTL_misc_VHS.jpg|Better Late Than Never and Other Stories VHS with ERTL Toby External Links * http://www.sodor-island.net/shiningtimestation/merchandise.html Category:Merchandise Category:Companies